


His City

by MeChewChew



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Rufus Shinra has not yet seen his city.Edge is a city of the people.He is not one of them.Elena and Tseng show him otherwise.
Relationships: Elena/Rufus Shinra, Elena/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	His City

There’s some part of him that’s afraid. That the people will reject him, that society doesn’t need him, doesn’t _want_ him. That his new city of Edge, a city that he created, without any of his father’s influences, will reject its creator should they learn who it is.

And it’s because of this fear that Rufus Shinra has not yet seen his city. It’s because of this fear that he shuns himself and shrouds himself in the shadows of Healen. Out of sight, out of mind.

It’s been a year since Edge has been erected. Just months since he had assigned Reno and Rude to build the monument that lies in the center of the city, for those lost during Meteor. He had given them no clear direction of what it should look like. He refuses to look at any pictures of the finished monument, of any photos of his city.

Instead, he sits in his room, gazes out the window in the direction to which Edge lies, and imagines what it could look like. He carefully treads the line between realism and idealism. Edge will never be like their imagined Neo-Midgar, he knows this. Instead of the clean and pristine, Rufus knows that Edge must be a city cast in grays. Thousands are homeless, supplies are sparse, geostigma ransacks through every walk of life. The upperclass have all up and left, scattering to Junon, to Costa del Sol, anywhere that lets them live their rich lives once more.

Edge is a city of the people.

They don’t need him for anything except their monetary expenses. He will just be a horrid reminder of the atrocities of Shinra. A reminder of those who lost their life and will continue to do so because of his company.

It’s after a day of staring out his window for the nth time that Tseng and Elena come for him the next morning.

Instead of his customary whites, they insist on dressing him in shades of grays and blacks. A simple cotton button down, nothing like the silk blends he used to wear before, and a pair of tailored slacks, loose on his withering frame.

Elena and Tseng lose their customary suits for the day, instead wearing a gray shift dress and matching button down and slacks.

They hand him his customized cane, ebony wood with Dark Nation’s head crafted of silver metal as the handle. Another precious thing he had lost in the last year.

Tseng steps in front of him, places a black cloth mask over his face, loops it around his ears. Another thing they all seem to be matching on as he watches Tseng and Elena don their own.

It’s cute, in a way, that they’re all matching.

He doesn’t ask what they have planned or where they’re going. They won’t take no for an answer even if he resists.

Elena wraps an arm around his and guides him out of the room and to the car. Rufus stares out the window and watches as the scenery changes from trees to wasteland.

His chest constricts at the sight of the first building. He digs his fingers into his palm at the sight of the second, higher than the first. He turns his head to stare at the console of the car.

“Look.” Tseng says from the driver’s seat.

And he does.

He doesn’t know what they expect him to see besides cold metal, angry faces, and sickness run rampant. It’s…not what he expected, but exactly what he expected at the same time. Buildings scrape the sky without elegance, smog pollutes the air, and the entire city is desaturated. It is clear that he does not belong here, that he will stick out.

He may have built Edge, but he is not one of its people.

Tseng parks the car in an unassuming parking garage and opens the door for him. He steps out slowly, Tseng hovering next to him in case he needs assistance. Elena comes around from the other side and takes his arm again. Tseng shuts the door and trails behind them as Elena guides him outside.

It’s the first time he has stepped inside his city, the first time he has ever seen it.

He feels like an outsider. He doesn’t belong here.

He takes a step backwards, recoiling from the scenery laid before him. Tseng has two hands pressed against his back, squeezes ever so slightly and pushes him forward. Elena tugs on his arm and he hesitantly takes one step, then another, and another. Until he’s being given a tour by Elena, who has come by the city daily to volunteer with the reformation.

No one spares them a second glance, but Rufus feels as if all eyes are on him, that they know who he is and what he has brought.

Elena is lively at his side, eyes smiling as she tells him about the different sections of the city; A soup kitchen full of volunteers, several orphanages housing and educating its children, and a plethora of small businesses bringing livelihood back to its people.

It’s at one of these local spots that Elena pulls him into. A quaint little café, sparsely decorated with dim lighting, most of it is provided by the windows letting sunlight in.

The waitress greets them with familiarity, as if they know each other, and tells them to pick any table. She hands them menus and asks Elena how her week’s been. Elena replies with a ‘same as always’ and an exasperated shrug.

“What can I get you and your handsome lads?” She doesn’t bother taking a notepad out, chuckles when Elena blushes and whines.

Rufus watches, huddled on the inside of the table next to Tseng, and feels something warm blooming in his chest. A hand settles on top of his under the table and he doesn’t have to look down to know that it’s Tseng.

Elena orders for them before Rufus can even look at the menu.

They eat, Elena tells him about the people at this restaurant, how they’ve picked themselves back up and used part of his funds to do so.

He nods, smiles just the slightest, and they leave.

They continue their tour, side by side to each other. Rufus feels lighter, less self conscious, accepts that no one really cares who they are, just another three people hogging up the sidewalk and walking a too slowly.

They stop by the ruins of Midgar where the church in the slums still stands. Tseng kneels down by the flowers, quiet as ever with his head down. Rufus rests on a bench with Elena and she rubs his knee soothingly. He hadn’t vocalized that it was starting to ache.

A flower enters his field of vision and he looks up to see Tseng handing him a yellow lily. He lets out a soft chuckle and takes it, brings it up to smell before holding it in free hand. Elena’s tugging on his arm to stand and they make their way out and about again.

It’s late afternoon by the time they make it to the center of the city, stopping briefly to rest or grab a snack from a food stall.

Rufus gazes up at the monument, lips lilting up in a smile at Reno and Rude’s work. He thinks about all he has lost, how he had come into power and watched it all fall just 2 months later.

There was no time to prove himself to Midgar, to show how capable he was and how he would lead them into a new era.

And yet.

Tseng and Elena stand behind and let him walk forward. He places the flower onto the monument alongside the others and thinks to himself that Edge wouldn’t have been built this easily were he not involved. That half of the people wouldn’t have a livelihood without his aid or a stimulant to slow down the stigma.

He is okay with the residents of Edge not knowing who their benefactor is. He will silently support them in their endeavors and watch them thrive, grow to become a better city than Midgar ever was.

Edge is his city.

He turns back to Tseng and Elena, gives them a smirk, and watches them smile back, Elena running up to hug him gleefully.

They head back to Healen and he doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep on Elena’s shoulder until she shakes him awake.

Tseng is there to meet them outside the car and Rufus leans against him groggily when he wraps an arm around his waist.

He stands contently between them in the shower and lets them run their hands up his body, through his hair. Elena places a wet kiss on his back, presses her chest against him, and wraps her arms around his hips. One hand rests on his inner thigh, the other wraps around his cock and slowly pumps him into hardness.

Rufus moans and leans against Tseng, wraps his arms around his neck and leans his head up for a kiss. Tseng has a hand behind his neck to support him and his other hand trails down Rufus’ chest, squeezes his ass.

Tseng slides their tongues together, pulls moans from his throat until Rufus is panting against him. Elena is relentless behind him, hand working him expertly until he’s overwhelmed by their love.

They both hold him tightly as he comes with a whimper, massage him soothingly until he relaxes between them.

He reaches down and Tseng grabs his hand before he can touch him. Elena separates herself from his back and turns the water off, slides the door of the shower open. He shivers at the cold air, rests his head in the crook of Tseng’s neck as they begin toweling him off and then themselves.

He insists on pleasing them back. They shake their heads and all but carry him to bed.

Elena places a chaste kiss on his lips and curls up in his arms. Tseng is a wall behind him, a hand wrapped around his waist.

He feels warm.

-

Edge is a city of the people.

_His people._

He will protect them just as he tried to before.

Even at the cost of his own life.

Rufus stands up from his wheelchair and throws Jenova’s head over the edge of the building.

Then, he jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @thirstysexy or @mechewchew


End file.
